NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. Plot Summary Wario runs out of food and dies. Script Scene 1 :WARIO wants to eat a snack. :WARIO: I'm not too hungry right now, so I'll just eat two pizzas, three ice creams, a slice of ham, a few Toads, some chips, a hundred hot dogs, a chocolate cake, every kind of cheese, buttered toast, a batch of brownies, pork, french fries, some scrambled eggs, nineteen cheese burgers, seventeen onion burgers, two regular burgers, watermelons, five sticks of pure butter, apple pie, blueberry pie, Pinkie Pie, macaroni and cheese, some leftovers, eleventy peanut butter sandwiches, fat in a can, a chicken, six tacos, a candy bar, eighteen chocolate pudding cups, my mom, and an old shoe for an appetizer. :WARIO licks his lips hungrily and opens the fridge, finding out that it's empty and only contains a salad that he never ate. :WARIO: What? Where's my food? I'm starving like crazy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! This friggin stinks! :WARIO dies of hunger. WALUIGI walks in and gasps melodramatically. :WALUIGI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Our leader is dead! Oh well... :WALUIGI drags WARIO to the graveyard and buries him, then he cries. Some nearby babies laugh at him. :BABY LUIGI: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a loser! :BABY MARIO: Your candy is stolen. :BABY LUIGI: Wah-wah! :Now the scene goes back to WALUIGI. :WALUIGI: I have an idea! I'll be the new leader! :The scene cuts to an OLD GUY. :OLD GUY: Shut yer yap! :The OLD GUY throws an boot at WALUIGI. :WALUIGI: Owwwwww! Scene 2 :The scene turns to DRY BONES and his gang who are making a evil plan to destroy the X-Men. :DRY BONES: All we have say is "Blah blah blah" and they die of boredom! :SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: What a dumb plan! :SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT pulls out a rifle and shoots DRY BONES until he's gone. :SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: I'm the new leader! Scene 3 :Meanwhile at the X-Men's Secret Hideout a.k.a. WARIO's basement WALUIGI had a meeting. :WALUIGI: I'm your new leader now! :BOWSER: Where's Wario? And why do even care about you being our leader any ways... :WALUIGI: Because I'm better then anyone! And Wario's dead. :Everyone walks away grumbling and then WALUIGI gets struck by lightning because he sucks. :BOWSER: Now I'm the new leader! Scene 3 :The scene cuts to the writers. :WRITER 1: Man, this script friggin SUCKS! :WRITER 2: Why don't we just kill everyone off? Y'know, end it? :WRITER 1: Hey, that's not a bad idea! :WRITER 3: I live with my mommy! Scene 4 :The scene switches to everyone dead. BOWSER has a knife in his chest, SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT is half-eaten, DONKEY KONG is shot dead, and everyone else has asploded. Morals of the Story *Always have spare food so you don't starve. *Don't be crappy actors or the writers will kill you off. Trivia *This episode was stupid. Category: Episodes